Naruto Revision's:An Ideal Perhaps Or Not
by Souless Gaurdian End Fighter
Summary: Resumes To After The Chunin Exam,But With Just a New Kuonichi In Konoha Finally Noticed...Just What Is Her Connection To Both Village Hidden in the Leaves and Village Hidden in the Rain Anyhow?
1. Chapter 1

Afterwards After Exams-The Basics,You Know?

* * *

Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

The Ninja's Of Team Seven Were At Busy Hearts With the Infamous Konoha Village Number One Knuckle Head Ninja,Uzumaki Naruto.The Boy From What The Sign Was Showing on his Shirt was a Fan and was the Object of Affection For Pretty Much Almost All of Kuonichi in Konoha and Maybe More.

Naruto and Sasuke Were Sparring with Each Other While The Girl With Pink Short Hair Was Cheering Sasuke From the Sidelines.

"I'm Gonna Win!"Naruto Yelled Throwing a Punch at Sasuke,But It Failed as Sasuke Blocked It Easily as He Countered-attack and Delivered a Swift Kick To the Knee.Naruto Fell Down to His Knee as Sasuke Kicked Him Yet Again Flinging Naruto Backwards.

Naruto Disappeared in a Smoke Bomb as Sasuke Took out a Kunai From His Kunai Holster at His Leg Side. "He's Hiding"Thinking Scanning the Area Around Him "Yeah You Go Sasuke-kun!"Sakura Yelled Out In Her Annoying Voice,Sasuke Ignored Her Not Wanting to Be Distracted.

Unfortunately Two Of Naruto's Clone Managed To Fling into the Air Using Sakura's Distraction as an Advantage.Sasuke was Soaring upwards in the Air as A Clone Appeared in front of Him,Sasuke Quickly Threw His Kunai at The Clone as It Vanished With a Poof In a Cloud of Smoke.

Sasuke Sensed The Real Naruto Behind Him as He Blocked a Kick an Countered By Clutching By His Left Arm "AHHH!"He Screamed Out Throwing Naruto Down As Naruto Fell From the Sky Bashing Into one of the Training Poles Headfirst.

Sasuke Landed Down on the Ground On his Feet as He Crossed His Arms and Stared Naruto Who Fell Down from the Pole Hitting the Grass.Naruto Instantly Jolted Back Up Rubbing His Head with his Arms "OWW!Sasuke-Teme I Want a Rematch!" "Hnn You Lost Already Loser,Give Up"He Replied Firmly To Naruto.

Meanwhile For Kakashi Who Had Finnally Been Noticed By Sasuke,Had Just Closed His Little Perverted Book That Sasuke...Well Sasuke Didn't Want To Remember Reading One Of His Volume.He Looked up and Stared Between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Ah I See That Naruto Held Out a Little More,He's Improving"He Said in a Dulled Voice.Sasuke Knew He Was Right,Naruto Has Been Getting a Little Stronger Ever Since The Chunin Exams. "Kakashi-sensei I'll Be Leaving Now" "Hai,Hai Sasuke-san You May Leave Team Seven Is Dismissed For Now"And With that Kakashi Disappeared As His Usual Self.

"Just You WAtch Sasuke-Teme,When The Day Comes I Beat You I Will-"Naruto's Rambling Was Stopped After a Loud Grumbling Sound Came From His Stomach.It Was Silent For a Second as Sasuke Stared at Him with a Sweatdrop on His Head "How Did I Get Tied To This Idiot?"He Asked Himself in Thoughts.

"Naruto,Why Must You Be a Baka All The Time?Sometimes I Wonder How you Even Passed The Chunin"Sakura Thought.

Sakura Ran Up To Sasuke,Clutching His Arm "Sasuke-kun you Wanna go For a Walk?"She asked Blushing.Sasuke Simply Stared at Her Before Pushing Her Off His Arm.

"No Sakura"He Replied Coldly Walking Away.Sakura Was Heartbroken For The 29th Time This Whole Day which was a New Record For Trying To Get Sasuke to Go Out With Her.She Ran Off Heartbroken as Always Crying In Her Hands.

"Sasuke-teme..."Naruto Mumbled Under His Growling Self while Glaring at the Back Of the Uchiha As Sasuke Walked Away.

"Well I Guess I Should Get Something To Eat,My Stomach Is Gonna Keep On Begging Otherwise!"He Thought Standing Up,Scratching the Back of his Head and Laughing To Himself Leaving the Training Grounds.

-----------------------------------------------

Naruto Arrived At The Ramen Bar As He sat Down on The Last Stool That Wasn't Taken By Customers "Wow There Sure are a Lot Of People Eating Ramen Today"He Thought To Himself as The Old Man,To Naruto Noticed Him "Naruto-San,You Want The Same Order:Beef Ramen With Extra Soy Sauce?" "Sure Do!"Naruto Replied Joyfully.

The Old Man Went into the Backroom Which was where He Cooked His Ramen.Naruto Couldn't Help To Be Curious To See The Girl Next To Him,She Was Surprisingly His age.Naruto Couldn't See Her Face since her Black Long Hair was Slightly Covering Her Face.

She Appeared To Be Writing On Her Little Journel "I Know Those Kind Of Journels,They're From The Plaza At That Market Store With That Old Lady?"The Girl Turned to Look At Him,She Looked So Beautiful Like Sakura To Naruto "You Know Of These?"Her Voice Sounded So Gentle,Like Hinata.

"Yeah Course I Do" "And How Exactly You Know Of These?You Can't Go Into That Store unless you're a Girl"Naruto Looked around Before Moving Closer To Her Ear.

"I Can Jutsu Into a Girl" "..."The Girl Sat Their Silent For Some Time Looking Back To Her Journel.She Stared Back At Him "You're A Hentai Aren't You?" "No I Am Not!"He Yelled Back At Her.

The Girl Simply Adjusted Her Glasses "Then What's With The Jutsu?" "Well...Uhh...You See I-" "I Thought So"She Replied Back and Resumed Writing In Her Journel.

Naruto's Bowl was Placed In front of Him as he Paid For The Bowl.Naruto Took Two Chopsticks from the Small Cup Holding Bunches of Chopsticks as He Begun Eating.

In About Fiveteen Minutes He Was Done as He Got up Stretching "Boy That was Good"He Yelled Out Sighing.The girl Stood up from Her Seat Putting Away Her Journel In Her Little Bundlesack and Walked Away.

"Hey Wait!" The Girl Stopped In Her Footsteps Turning Her Head Around To Look At Him.He Finally Noticed She Wore a Konoha Headband "What's Your Name?" "...Kunix Ryoko"She Replied and Turned Her Head Back and Continued Walking.

He Walked Off Feeling abit Glad "Hmm...If I Didn't Like Sakura...I Would've Asked Her Out She Is Pretty Cute"He Thought "Even With glasses!I'm Amazed At Myself!He Added.

* * *

Souless:I Hope You Enjoyed It,I Hope You Will Leave a Review and Criticism...What's the Point?Anyway Seeya Next Chapter If Your Their.

Souless Out


	2. Chapter 2

Rain-Well A Little Time At home Would be Alright...With Someone To Care For

* * *

Disclaimer:Do Not Own Naruto

Note:I'm not Forcing You To Read,Giving a Review With a Good Comment...It gives Me Hope...Flame Just Crushes My Heart...Those Who Wishes To Flame...Why Are You so Cruel?...What Made your Heart Stone?

* * *

Ryoko Was Cooking In Her Kitchen With Hinata Helping Out In The Cooking.Ryoko Suddenly Heard a Crash Sound,She Looked Behind Her to See That hinata accidently Dropped Some Of Her Glass Filled With Hot Tea Mixed With The Shattered Glasses Mixed Together.

Hinata Set Down The Teapot On the Oven "Gomen Ryoko-chan"Ryoko Simply Put On Smile at Her "It's Okay Hinata-chan" "But Really I Am Sorry It Must've Cost You a Lot" "It's Okay"She Simply Replied Back To Hinata as She Brung a Dust Pan and Duster and Began Sweeping The Glass Into The Pan.

Hinata Helped Also By Wiping The Spilled Tea With Napkin.The Two Were Done and They Both Were Helping Pouring the Tea Carefully Into Plastic Cups This Time.The Two Walked Out The Kitchen Leaving some Of Ryoko's Special cookies To Cook In The Oven.

The Two Sat down and Placed Their Tea cups On The table In Front of Them,Ryoko Grabbed The Remote and Turned It On "Here Hinata-chan" "Arigatou"She Replied Back Smiling and Taking The Remote From Ryoko Softly and Began Flicking Through channels.

"Am I a Bother To you?" "Huh?"Ryoko Looked Puzzeled.Hinata Turned Her Head To Look at Her Ryoko In The Face,She was Wearing Her Sorrowful Negative Side,Which Ryoko Always Hated But That's Why She Was Friends With Hinata Ever Since They Met Each Other when Hinata Lost Her Mother.

"Hinata-chan..." "Do I Annoy you,Am I Worthless as a Friend To You,Am I A Burden?" "You're Not...To Me That Is"Ryoko Replied and Swtiched Posistion For her to Embrace Hinata.Ryoko Had Hinata Sitting Between Her Leg Laying Back With Ryoko Wrapping Her Arms Around Her Waist and Hinata's Head Snuggled At Ryoko's Neck.

---------------

Sorry If This Pisses you Off Here Comes Ryoko's Point Of View(I don't Know Why I Couldn't Get Rid of This)

---------------

I Smelled Her Scented Smell Of Lavender Flowers .Her Body Was a Little Smaller Than Me,But Did It Really Matter I'm A Friend.Her Scent Smelled So Beautiful.

"Hinata-chan You Must Realize That You Must not Beat Yourself Down So Much,I've Seen One Of My Most Deared Family Loved Ones fall Under That...And He's Dead...I Don't Want You To Be Like He Was, Cheer Up"My Voice Was Slightly Rising Up.

"Hinata-chan...I Am Your Friend...If You Ever Just Want To Talk About Anything I'll Listen...You Might Think I'm Just Say That But It's True,Why Else Would I Offer You A Place To stay When You Were Banned From The Hyugga Prodigy?Did Kiba-Kun Help You?No...He Was on a Mission,Did Shino-san Help You?No He was on a Mission With Kiba-kun also I Helped You In your Time I Saved You From...Your Father...From Dying...Just Remember To Always Run To Me If You Ever Just Feel Like crying...I'll Be The One To Listen To You...Always Think About Me When You're Feeling Broken...I Will Fix you...Hinata-Chan...You're Not Alone You Have your Friends :Kiba,Shino,Naruto,Ino,Your Cousin Neji,Hanabi and..."I Paused For a Moment.

Who Was I Forgetting?...Wait...I Feel So Stupid "Me,Your Friend Also..."I Finished As Hinata-chan Didn't Reply Back To Me.Just The Sound Of Rain Hitting My Window.

I Felt Something Wet Near My Shirt Neck Collar...Was she Crying?Well...I'm Fine With That She Still Is Very Fragile...But I Will Change That.

Hinata-chan Was Now Sobbing Loudly Gripping My Neck Collar "Arigatou Ryoko-chan!"she Kept On Saying Through The Tears and Crackled up Of Her Voice.

I May Be Young But That Doesn't Mean I Don't Know How To Care For Someone Close To Me...I Know How A Pain Feels Inside Someones Hearts,I Study and Learn It Through the Mentallity Of The Person and Personality.

Enough my Rambling Anyhow...I Let Go Of Her Waist Wrapping My Hands around Her Head.I Guess I'm Like...The Mother Of Hinata,But Sooner She Will change I Just Know...Who Knows?Maybe She'll Find Love In For Naruto!?Well That was Odd.

But Naruto Is Too Dumb-Headed To Understand Slow,understanding,Caring Love.I Only Hope Time Will Tell What Finds Ahead For Me...For Hinata.

------------------------------------------

Well That's The End Of Ryoko's Point Of View Back To Invisible Point Of view

------------------------------------------

Then after an Hour Passed From Seeing The clock on The Wall.She stopped So Suddenly "She Stopped...She's Breathing Slower?"She Thought as Ryoko Lifted Up Her Head.Hinata Had Just Fallen Asleep "Well...She Cried For a Very Long Time..."Ryoko Added In Her Thoughts.

Ryoko Carefully Shifted Her Sleeping Figure Not Wanting To Wake Her up,Hinata Now Laid on the Couch Sleeping with a Puffy and Red Face.Ryoko Walked Off and Came Walking Back Carrying A Blanket Sheet,Ryoko Tucked Hinata In The Blankets nad Gave a Peck on her Cheek Before Looking To The Tea cups "Well I Might as Well Drink Them...Speaking Of Drinks...What about My cookies?"She Thoughts.

She ran To The Kitchen and saw That they Popped Out from the Oven.She Sighed With releif "I Knew Having AutoMatic Timer Would Now Burn It...Now How Am I Gonna Eat This All?"She Thought.

Ryoko Simply Put on a Smile "Well I Suppose I Should Save Some For Later and For Hinata-chan Also.."Thinking.Unaware Of Ryoko That Hinata Was Smiling Through Her Sleeping...

----------------------------------------------

I Hope you Have Enjoyed This...Farewell(Walks Off)

Hinata:He's not Very Happy Is He?

Ryoko:You are Right Hinata-chan,Souless Is Just Being Himself

Hinata:But The Truth Is...Was It For The Best for Him To Change?

Ryoko:I Don't Know...Souless Or Rather Jamile Has changed Soon after His Last Stories Back At The Radiata Stories Sections

Hinata:Well I Hope He Is Alright

Ryoko:Yeah...I Hope So

Hinata:Oh Yes Lets Not Forget The Audience

Ryoko:Remember A Good Comment Review Means Hope In Him...

Hinata:But If You're Cruel and Evil and Flame...We Just don't Like You

Ryoko:(Slowly Draws Out A Long Sword)

Hinata:Calm Down Ryoko That's Only When They Review

Ryoko:(Slowly Draws It Back Inside the Sword holster)Okay Well Bye Everyone!(Waves)


End file.
